


The Boy Named Nagito Komaeda

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, May or May not have major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy Named Nagito Komaeda

I once knew a boy named Nagito Komaeda.

He would smile a lot, a soothing smile that made my world a thousand times brighter. He'd laugh with that breathy voice, he'd stick with me wherever I went, he'd offer me his help in no more than a second.

I didn't really know the boy named Nagito Komaeda. His smile was disgusting and twisted, his laughter like nails on chalk. I'd become lost in his eyes. Trapped in despair. And though I told him to stay away from me, he still offered me his assistance in every thing I did. But though he begged, I left him tied up and vulnerable for him to be alone with his madness.

I couldn't understand the boy named Nagito Komaeda. He'd wave good morning, take walks with me. For a while, I hoped that maybe we could become friends again. But the words that oozed out of his mouth like poison kept me at a distance. What was the truth, what was a lie, what was real, what was fake? If his brain was rapidly shrinking, my sanity was doing it faster.

I miss the boy named Nagito Komaeda. I miss his smile, calming or broken. I miss his laugh, soft or mad. I miss his stories, true or false. I miss the boy I never truly met.

_Please don't forget that I..._

I miss the words he never said.

_I love y-_

And the words I'll never know.

**Author's Note:**

> Did Komaeda die or not the world may never know  
> Maybe it was Hinata who died  
> Anyway, thanks for reading! I kinda just pulled this one out of nowhere, so it's not very high quality, sorry.


End file.
